


tangled up

by pastelpacis (cottoncandyacey)



Series: Regressuary 2020 [14]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, CGRE - Caregiver/Age Regressor, CGRE Caregiver Saihara Shuichi, CGRE Regressor Oma Kokichi, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandyacey/pseuds/pastelpacis
Summary: [Day 14 Prompt: Character A gets tangled up in something! Character B must help them get untangled. Cue banter and fluff.]Thump.“Uh oh!”
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Regressuary 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619770
Comments: 4
Kudos: 150
Collections: Regressuary, Regressuary 2020





	tangled up

**Author's Note:**

> FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF  
> happy v-day!  
> ALSO, I lost this and had a mini panic attack in the process off recovering it from wherever it disappeared off to. 
> 
> ANYWAY ENJOY

_ Thump. _

“Uh oh!”

Shuichi groans just hearing that noise, because that means Kokichi’s gotten himself into trouble again. Which is normal, except this time, while regressed, if the pitch of the other’s voice meant anything. 

But still, the detective stands up and goes looking, finding Kokichi to be tangled in blankets on the floor in front of the couch, giggling shyly. 

“Kichi…” Shuichi says, unable to help a little laugh of his own as he walks over, gently starting to help Kokichi free himself from the multiple fabrics. 

“I like that ‘chu came comin’ soon as I said  _ uh oh _ .” Kokichi giggles out, doing his best to help Shuichi free him. 

Shuichi sent him an exasperated look, though the annoyed facade was ruined by the little half smile on his face. 

“That’s because whenever you say ‘uh oh’, it means you got yourself into trouble and I need to come rescue you, silly.” He replies, purposefully digging his fingers into Kokichi’s side as he grabs the edge of one of the blankets. 

Kokichi squeals, sulking and wiggling a little bit, managing to free both his arms and his upper body. 

“Meanie.” He huffs, twisting one leg and pulling it out of the blankets, freeing his other leg and then tackling Shuichi into a hug, earning a breathy  _ oof! _ as he took his carer by surprise. 

“Don’t be rude, Kichi.” Shuichi scolded him, gently hooking his fingers on the undersides of Kokichi’s thighs and shifting him up, carefully standing and setting the regressor on the couch, kissing his head softly. “I  _ will _ make you write lines.”

Kokichi pouted, huffing again and crossing his arms. 

“Butthead.”

Shuichi rose his eyebrows, giving Kokichi a very unimpressed look. There was a pause for all of two seconds. And then… 

“...sorry, dada.”

Shuichi smiled, and kissed Kokichi’s head gently. 

“It’s okay, baby,” He reassured, sitting beside Kokichi on the couch, and then gathering the regressor to his chest, smiling when he felt Kokichi’s arms wrap around him in return. “Just remember, no being mean, okay?”

Kokichi nuzzled against Shuichi’s chest, humming happily. “Okay.”

Shuichi shook his head slowly. Talk about a handful. But, admittedly, he did have two hands for a reason. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ya’ll know the drill, commenting moderation is on to prevent hate, my tumblr is “running-mazes”, thanks for reading! Gotta blast now, my boyfriend needs cuddles uwu


End file.
